Entering 'Bleach' Storyline!
by HiddenSight48
Summary: Reincarnated into the world of Bleach through a game. If only I haven't unconsciously click that button while I was half-asleep, then I wouldn't be stuck in this weird situation! And who the hell is the admin that is responsible for this so-called game anyway! I want to go back, damn it! Also, Ichigo and Shiro... I think you two are standing way too close to me at the moment.


**A/N: Hello, there everyone. Yes. It is another self-insert fan fiction story that I have recently made. I am just curious on the _'what if'_ situation where a ****somewhat**** fan of Bleach suddenly found herself thrown into the fictional world and trying her hardest not to be involve with the main plot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

* * *

**Prologue: Dangerous Facebook Game?**

I lean my head on top of my study desk while my eyes tiredly scan over the screen of the turquoise-colored laptop before me. For the past four hours and a half, I have been playing a new game that has just appeared on my Facebook profile. **Shinigami Saga RPG** – the title of the aforementioned game. It was quite fun actually, and not to mention, terribly addictive.

"I want to sleep but this game is too damn good~" I whine in a childish voice before groaning aloud.

The new game is nothing like the other game I have played before. You can actually role-play as your own person; customize your character as you please, inserting the necessary personality into the character, and control it as you deem fit.

'_It is nice to have a normal and sane character inside the series for once.'_ I silently thought to myself as my character namely Kuroki Hayate speaks with her younger childhood friend, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Uniquely enough, the main objective for the entire game is not to garner more power or even to become the most likable character alive. It is to go through the life of the Bleach series itself – much like a self-insert fan fiction story, only online. I guess that was what makes this game so damn addicting. You can actually create a difference in the fictional world while watching the world revolve around your personal point of view. I am too excited to know the outcome that I actually sacrificing my nap time.

"This game better be worth my beauty sleep… Oh, who am I kidding with here? I am just about to enter the best part of the game!" I state to no one in particular as if to convince myself not to follow the urge to slumber away.

"Hey, Alexia~ Are you still playing those online games at this time of night? Shouldn't you get some sleep for you final exam tomorrow?" The warning tone in my mother's voice from behind the closed door of my bedroom makes me flinch in response and pause the game.

"N-No, I'm not! I'm just searching for some information on my History subject using the internet. I'll shut the connection off in a minute." I lie through my teeth and hoping my mother would buy it. After a moment of silence, I can hear my mother sigh before telling me to not take too long and go to sleep afterwards.

"Alright, mum~ I will~" I answer in a sheepish voice. Hearing the fading footsteps that surely belongs to my mother, I turn my attention towards the game before me; feeling more refresh than before. Cracking my knuckles one by one, I grin evilly at my character as three optional actions pop out when I push the play icon.

They are consists of Option 1: Accidentally Kissing Kurosaki Ichigo, Option 2: Helping Rukia, and Option 3: Eat Lunch Peacefully. Despite being somewhat of a fan towards Bleach, I think Option 1 will surely torture my character a bit, no matter how much it's practically scream "cliché" for someone like me to pick. Regardless, with only one click, I still choose that option anyway.

"I am very sorry my dear character~ Hayate-chan~ But, all is fair in love and war. Especially when it involves my sadistic urges in watching other people suffer." I snicker at the two respective reactions for the after-effect of that choice of mine. Kuroki Hayate is stun into complete silence as she gapes at the abrupt kissing incident that unfortunately befallen onto her. I am terribly amused with the situation that I almost break out laughing aloud because of it. However, the reaction from Kurosaki Ichigo is the one that left me a bit confuse. He actually stares at Hayate with a contemplating yet serious expression on his face that my laughter died down into a nervous chuckle instead.

Thinking that I might take things too far, I silently apologize towards my character before continuing on with the story. I must say that with the entire game taking place in the anime version of the Bleach series, it surely possesses a huge amount of time to finish. Well, I am currently around Episode 4. That's why I am allowed to give out several complaints, here and there.

And yet again, I suddenly feel a bit sleepy as I lie my head down on the study desk; the previous kidding incident abruptly being forgotten. I lazily read the dialogue between Hayate and one of her classmates in the second year floor of Karakura High. Forcing myself to be awake, my mind supply (tempt) me with the suggestion of closing my eyes for a minute or two as my hand is on the mouse, unconsciously clicking the necessary icons in which I couldn't help but to comply with my consciousness slowly slipping away.

'_I have a bad feeling about this~'_ My conscience forewarn, however, I choose to ignore it whereas a thought come to mind when a faint smile appear on my lips, _'Heh! Yeah, right~ what is the worst thing that can happen anyway?' _

* * *

Oh, how wrong I actually can be at the time.

If I was awake at that very moment, then I could clearly see the question icon abruptly pop out of nowhere and has the capability to stop the entire game in mere seconds without the permission of the original user.

**Do you want to gain the chance in experiencing the true reality behind the "Shinigami Saga Arc" and indulge the entire Bleach series through the eyes of your customize character? **

Yes** / No **

It would seem that I am actually a complete idiot for clicking that _positive_ reply. Damn~

**Thank you for playing "Shinigami Saga Arc". You will now be downloaded into the Bleach series, anime version (**_**without your prior willingness**_**). We hope that you will have a great time in experiencing the adventure, action-packed, and romance that have been planned for your character ahead. **

_**P.S: **__**You are a very stupid and insufferable idiot if you somehow manage to fall asleep during the entire downloading process. Have a nice day~**_

. .

. . .

I think I have just missed something important that questioning my intellectual prowess during my beauty sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The last part actually cracked me up! Man, I am good~ I certainly hope that everyone can enjoy themselves when reading this new self-insert fan fiction story of mine. Also, if anyone seems interested with my idea about the game, then please feel free to ask me about it first. **

**I get the idea in reference with Ninja Saga from Facebook. Until then, read and review~ **

**#HiddenSight48#**


End file.
